1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of detachably connectable seam assemblies for garments and the like, and in particular, to improved seam assemblies which can be "invisibly" incorporated into garments and portions thereof, to enable modular clothes outfits to be premanufactured, that is, ready-to-wear. Even more particularly, this invention is related to an invisible seam assembly which can be incorporated into modular outfits with such subtlety as to enable modular, ready-to-wear outfits of sheer and fine fabrics, such as wedding gowns.
2. Statement of Art
The general notion of modular garments is known in the art. A modular garment utilizing zippers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,211,100 and a modular garment utilizing cords, loops, buttons and the like is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,147. A modular bullet proof vest utilizing VELCRO fasteners is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,069. Other patent references relating to modular garments are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,148,344; 2,670,470; and 4,006,495. None of the modular outfits discloses use of the kinds of fine fabrics which are customarily utilized in expensive dresses, wedding gowns and the like, for example lace and organza.
A very wide variety of seam assemblies and fastening systems is disclosed in the following patent references, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,565,664; 2,087,925; 2,102,223; 2,157,011; 2,352,564; 2,402,782; 2,756,436; 2,831,226; 3,317,923; 3,490,449; 3,620,180; and, 3,717,908. Generally speaking, the fastening systems disclosed in the foregoing references either require the attachment of a very large number of discrete fastening elements, or alternatively, the use of two carrier strips or the like, to which the plurality of fastening elements are themselves attached. In the first instance, it is frequently more trouble to attach each of the individual fastening elements than to actually sew the seams and produce custom-fitted garments. In the second instance, the resulting seams are bulky, unattractive, and very difficult to "conceal".
Another problem with such systems is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,187. An eye tape for a hook-and-eye (or a stud-and-eye) tape-form fastener comprises the assembly of an elongated strip of pliable sheet material, such as thin sheet plastic. The elongate strip has one or more longitudinal rows of eye-like recesses or openings stamped or otherwise formed thereon for the reception of one or more of the hooks of a companion hook tape (or the studs of a companion stud tape), on a fabric tape or the like arranged so as to provide an open-front envelope or carrier for said plastic eye strip. The plastic eye strip is suitably secured to the fabric tape by sewing, heat sealing, gluing, or the like. A lining strip may be interposed between the plastic eye strip and the underlying portion of the fabric carrier tape. Such a fastening system seems to provide for reliable attachment upon interengagement of all of the hooks or studs into each of the eyes, but the resulting detachable seam is very rigid, very bulky and has no "give" or yieldability. The fastening system is likely to be stronger physically than the fabric to which it is attached, particularly if such fabric were a sheer or fine kind of fabric (it being noted that the use of such sheer or fine fabrics is not suggested therein). Accordingly, any stress on such a seam, caused by body-twisting, arm-lifting or the like, would likely result in some or part of the fastening system being ripped from the fabric to which it was attached.
Accordingly, despite the general knowledge of modular garments or clothes outfits, and despite a wide variety of detachable fastening systems, it has not heretofore been possible to provide a modular garment or clothes outfit made from fine or sheer fabrics with invisible seams enabling detachable connection of the module components to one another.
Another problem with fastening systems according to the prior art is that the fastening systems are invisible or concealed, if at all, only when connected to one another. The fastening systems are such that if an optional garment portion is not desired, its absence will be very unattractively apparent by an exposed portion of the unused fastening system. This is another consequence of the bulky construction of such fastening systems.
Invisible seam assemblies according to this invention overcome all of the problems in the prior art noted above. The seam assemblies are sufficiently delicate to be incorporated into garments made from sheer fabrics, such as lace and organza. At the same time, when such seam assemblies are interengaged, a portion of the seam assembly imparts yieldability to the engaged seam and another portion of the seam assembly imparts stability to the engaged seam. Moreover, the construction detail of the parts of the seam assembly is such that, in one case, the unutilized seam component is concealed on the inner surface of a fabric portion, and in the other instance, the other unutilized seam component appears to be part of an otherwise ordinary seam assembly. Modules may therefore be eliminated altogether without departing even in the slightest from the attractiveness of the composite garment.
Seam assemblies according to this invention overcome all such problems of the prior art.